Em seus braços
by dreams.and.lovers
Summary: Fanfic Rollaro. Minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem. Acontece durante os eventos do episódio 15x24.


Amanda estava se preparando para ir embora e foi até o dormitório para pegar sua bolsa que ela tinha deixado lá. Ela estava distraída cantarolando uma canção quando uma figura masculina sentado em uma das camas chamou a sua atenção:

- Nossa Nick, que susto! Como é que você entrou aqui?  
- Eu entrei pelos fundos. E eu não sabia que você cantava tão bem.

Amanda sentiu seu rosto corar e completou:

- É porque você nunca ouviu minha avó cantando. Ela assim cantava como um anjo. Mas não vamos falar sobre meus dons vocais e sim sobre você. O Murphy me contou que o Simon retirou as acusações contra você e que ele também contou a verdade sobre ter começado a briga.

- Sim, eu nem acreditei quando o promotor da IAB me contou. Eu não faço a menor ideia do que o fez mudar de ideia.

Mas Amanda fazia total ideia do que tinha feito Simon mudar de ideia. Depois da conversa que ela teve com a esposa de Simon sobre o deixar apodrecer na cadeia pelo resto da vida caso ele não contasse a verdade. Mas ela não ia contar nada a Nick, pois não queria que ele se sentisse em dívida com ela. Então continuou:

- Eu também não faço ideia do que tenha acontecido Nick, vai ver ele finalmente se tocou de que era um homem doente e que precisa de ajuda.

- Eu espero que você esteja certa.

Amanda já estava pegando a bolsa e indo embora quando Nick a pegou pelo braço.

- Aonde você vai?  
- Bom já são 20:00h, fim do expediente, eu vou pra casa. E você deveria fazer o mesmo Nick.  
- Amanda qual é o problema?

Amanda tentou soltar seu braço da mão de Nick, mas ele a segurou mais forte, mas não de uma maneira que a machucasse, mas sim de uma maneira como se não quisesse deixá-la ir. Então os seus olhos azuis encontraram com os olhos castanhos dele e ela continuou:

- Eu que te pergunto Nick. Qual é o problema? Porque eu realmente não sei o que se passa em sua cabeça. Você não quer me deixar ir, mas ao mesmo tempo você não quer deixar seu casamento ir também.  
- Amanda, não comece, por favor. Você sabe que o meu casamento é importante, durou boa parte da minha vida.  
- Sim Nick eu sei, mas a gente tem que saber a hora de deixar ir, e você tem que fazer isso. Você sempre terá a Zara, lembre-se disso.  
- Você sabia que a Maria me chamou para se mudar para Los Angeles com ela e a Zara?  
- E o que você respondeu?

Nick olhou fixamente nos olhos de Amanda e respondeu:

- Eu disse para ela que não iria porque a minha vida é aqui.

Amanda finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar do braço de Nick e respondeu:

- Eu realmente não te entendo Nick. Uma hora você fala que a sua vida é aqui, outra hora você quer salvar um casamento que não tem mais jeito. Quer saber? Quando você decidir o que você realmente quer, a gente conversa.

Amanda estava indo embora do dormitório quando Nick falou:

- Amanda, a gente ainda não terminou essa conversa.

Amanda se virou e bateu a porta do dormitório com força, e então falou olhando profundamente no par de olhos castanhos que a encarava:

- Sim Nick, a gente já terminou essa conversa, aliás, terminamos uma coisa que nem deveria ter começado. Eu sabia que nada disso iria terminar bem, mas eu fui estúpida o suficiente para continuar com isso, pensando que eu não iria me apegar, eu deveria ter previsto isso.

- Amanda...

- Não Nick, eu deveria saber que isso de "parceiros com benefícios" nunca iria acabar bem. Que uma das partes sempre sai machucada dessa história e acabou que essa parte fui eu. Assim como também fui eu quem foi conversar com a mulher do Simon ameaçando-a caso ele não confessasse a verdade. E sabe por que eu fiz isso? Porque eu te amo, do jeito que eu nunca amei homem nenhum antes e saber que você não sente a mesma coisa por mim me machuca ainda mais.

Nick estava perplexo com tudo aquilo que Amanda dizia. Então tinha sido ela que tinha salvado a pele dele, porque ela o amava. Nick estava prestes a falar algo, quando Olivia entrou no dormitório e encontrou uma Amanda prestes a desabar em lágrimas e um Nick completamente chocado com tudo que acabara de ouvir:

- O esquadrão inteiro consegue ouvir a conversa de vocês. O que está acontecendo? E Amaro, o que você está fazendo aqui? Sorte sua que o Murphy não está aqui.

Amanda estava prestes a chorar, e ela sabia que se começasse não iria conseguir parar e não queria que Nick a visse chorando, já chega ela ter se exaltado demais e ter falado que tinha salvado a carreira de sua carreira e que o amava. Então ela falou:

- Me desculpa Olivia, isso não vai mais se repetir.

E saiu correndo no mesmo instante que as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos azuis.


End file.
